


My experience at applebees

by AurorasPalace



Category: applebees - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurorasPalace/pseuds/AurorasPalace
Comments: 2





	My experience at applebees

I don't have one because no one will go to applebees with me.


End file.
